


Brevity & Fleeting Thoughts

by old_efi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: April Fools Day, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_efi/pseuds/old_efi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100 word drabbles, originally written and posted in 2006-2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping List

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of the drabbles that will be posted here were written in 2007. They were, at the time, posted in separate collections at fanfiction.net (the collections being "Brevity" and "Fleeting Thoughts").

Let's see… I need to pick up mustard, jelly beans, aluminum foil, toilet paper… no, wait, we have some in the linen closet. Okay, cross that out. Magic markers, cheese dip, coffee creamer, sugar, Easter egg dye… I'm pretty sure Casey will let me use his grease gun, but I still need peanut butter, duct tape, toothpaste, hairspray, and lipstick... and April said I could borrow her video camera. Okay, I guess that's everything.

Donnie got me last year, Raph got me the year before that, and Mikey gets me every year… but this April 1st, their shells are mine.


	2. A Reason To Stay In Northampton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I grew up in Massachusetts/Connecticut, and the names always struck me odd...

"Ready to go, Raph?"

"Huh?"

"You wanted to see more of Massachusetts, right?"

"Yeah, Casey, but…"

"How about Ware?"

"Where?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"No, Ware."

"Nowhere?"

"Yup."

"Give me the map, Case. What the…? Who named these towns?"

"What do you mean?"

"Chelsea? Clinton?"

"Heck of a coincidence, eh?"

"Belchertown? Cuttyhunk? Athol?"

"Watch your language."

"Gill? Sandwich? Braintree?"

"You trying to say something?"

"Gay Head?"

"I've never been that far south."

"Chappaquiddick? Hey, that reminds me of a limerick… never mind."

"Want to go to Satan's Kingdom?"

"Uh… that's in Massachusetts?"

"Naw, don't be silly, Raph."

"Oh, good…"

"It's in Connecticut."


End file.
